Im out of here
by Fauna98
Summary: Kendall is a quick thinking level head bad-girl who until recently only cared about herself. Now the adult are all gone and she doesnt know why. When her friend Mary begs her to take a little girl named Emily from the day care. She does. But when Kendall is starting to develope powers she has to get out or Zil will hurt her. She must find Sam, but now she has Emily.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal in class, was going over geometry when suddenly she wasn't there anymore. A few heads turned around, looking for their missing teacher. She was there, and know she's not.

"Oh my God!" Lila Walker shrieks. She fans herself dramatically, Kendall rolls her eyes.

"Stuck up princess" she thinks to herself. But now, even Kendall becomes nervous. She stands and walks to the front of her seventh grade class. Everyone is panicking now.

"Shut up!" she screams, everyone gives blank stares to her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jeff Ryan challenges her.

"Right now the only one with a clear head, sit down Jeff" She stares him down until he does, eventually, sit.

"Well what's wrong?" Lila asks, tears in her eyes.

"I dont know, figure it out yourself" with that Kendall walks out of the room. Something is happening, and she's damn well going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall P.O.V

I walk down the street kids are screeming everywhere. Saying things like "Have you seen my mom?" or "What about Danny? The senoir? he'd know what to do, he's my brother"

I just roll my eyes and go home. I was excpecting this to happen. Well something anyway, I thought I was a freak, but I realize now that i'm special. This whole parents gone thing works in my favor. I dont have to put up with my drunk of a mother. I have no father, which is fine by me.

"Kendall? Is that you?" Ork waves me over.

"Hey" I say to him, he hands me a beer but I decline.

"What's she doing here?" that slimy jerk Howard looks at me.

"She's cool, now shut up" Ork stands up for me.

"Ok man, but she's a seventh.." Howard interjects.

"Howard!" Ork yells "I said she was cool"

"Fine, sorry man" he goes to get more drinks.

I just sit there for awhile, sitting with Ork and his gang, I feel powerful. Well I am, I'm Kendall Norris, bad-girl extrodinaire.

"I'm gonna head home now." I give Ork a pat on the back.

"K, see ya later Kenz" and with that I walk away. I head to my run down home. Just two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It's nothing, and like I expected no one home.

I decide to see if my powers have advanced more. I touch a cup and I think really hard. It freezes "Yes!" I think, this is the most surface i've been able to cover.

This is great, i'm finally getting somwhere.


	3. Chapter 3

After awhile of sitting at home doing nothing, I check the phones. Nothing. The computers. Nothing. The television. Nothing. I am getting nervous now. I though this was all going to end. But I guess it's not.

"Kendall! Kendall!" I hear a girls voice outside my door, she hits it with her fist. I prepare to punch someone in the face. I walk and un-lock the door. There standing on my door step is Lila Walker. In her short skirt and pink shirt, blonde hair perfectly curled. Make-up applied just right. She makes me sick.

"What are yo doing here?" I demande. She takes a step back, then steps forward again.

"Well, you seem to know what's going on" she looks at me expectantly.

"I dont" I try to close the door, she puts her white sandal between in, blocking it. I look at her in shock.

"Your not gonna get rid of me that easy" she stares at me.

I relent "fine, come in" I open the door."

She quietly steps in. She looks around, a feel embaressed. I know Lila lives in a huge house on the other side of town. She walks into my tiny living room.

"You can sit" I say. She brushes the seat and dantily sits. I take a seat next to her.

"Do you have anyone still here?" she asks me.

"Well I have Ork" I say.

"Ork!? That big huge guy? Is he your brother?" she asks, astonished.

"No, he's not my brother, he should be. He practically raised me."

"Aren't your parents supposed to raise you?" Lila says knowingly, I give her a death glare "Oh sorry" she looks down.

"No it's fine. I learned from a young age I can't count on my mom. My dad is gone. I'm fine with it."

"Oh" is all she says "Well come on then" she gets up and waits by the door.

"What?" I stand.

"Were going back to my house. I left my brothers alone long enough as it is" She opens the door.

"Any why would I go with you?" I cross my arms.

She looks at me "Because even you dont want to be alone"

With that she turns and walks out. She's right I dont want to be alone. I grab my purse and follow her outside. She gives me a smile, and we walk together.


	4. Chapter 4

We try to walk as fast as we can to Lila's house. Children are crying everywhere. I guess they've figured out mommy isn't coming back. When we get to the town square there a fire. We run past, what can we do to help?

But then I see him, Sam Temple run into the house.

"No!" I think. I always knew he was special and i'm sure he's like me. We keep walking.

Lila's house is huge. A big white house and I can see a pool in the back. The lawn is perfectly mowed and everything looks wonderful. It's a million times bigger then mine. I feel ashamed for a moment.

"Come in" she grins and opens the door.

Inside is a grand stair-case, marble floors and bright walls. Then I hear a scream. Lila rolls her eyes and goes into the living room.

"Joseph!" Lila yells "That's dad's good mug! And you broke it!"

"I'm sorry" a little boy, I assume is Jospeh says. I peek into the room. A huge televison and large bookcases are on the back wall. Two little boys are looking at Lila. Both blonde haired and blue eyed, like there sisters. The older one, with tears must be Joseph.

"This is Kendall" Lila remembers me and I walk in "This is Joseph and Caleb"

Joseph's hair is straight and he is tall and slim, Caleb, must be younger and has curls and is a bit chubby. There both adorable.

"Hi" I wave to them.

"You guys go get a snack" Lila tells them and then the two flee "Sit down"

Lila walks and sits on the large, clean and definetly new sofa. I sit and it's so soft.

"Kendall what's going on?" she looks at me.

"I already told you I dont know" I tell her again.

"No, I mean with you. Your acting diffrent" she looks very concerned. Should I tell her? No. I shouldn't.

"No" I fake laugh "I'm fine"

"Ok then but-" she is cut of by a knock on the door.

Lila gets up to open it.

"Kendall here?" I recognize the voice. What is Ork doing here?


End file.
